1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photopolymerizable inkjet ink, an ink cartridge containing the ink, photopolymerizable composition and a coated matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT Japanese published national phase application No. 2004-526820 discloses a photopolymerizable composition and a photopolymerizable inkjet ink using (meth)acrylic acid ester.
The present inventors have found some (meth)acrylic acid esters and (meth)acryl amides having no problem of skin sensitization. As disclosed in Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2012-140593-A, they noticed that methacrylate is less toxic than acrylate and suggested an inkjet ink mainly using methacrylate.
Further, Japanese published unexamined applications Nos. JP-2013-181114-A and JP-2013-256659-A disclose a coating film having sufficient durability for the purpose of protecting surface. However, besides the sufficient durability, it is required that appearance is not changed even when exposed to direct sunlight.
When a solid coating film is formed without printing a specific design, spray coating or brush coating can be used instead of inkjet printing. However, it is difficult to form a coating film having high strength and good light resistance without a skin problem of skin sensitization.
The present inventors disclose in Japanese patent application No. 2012-215753 a coating film having low viscosity and high strength without a skin problem of skin sensitization.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a photopolymerizable composition capable of forming a coating film having low viscosity, high strength and light resistance without a skin problem of skin sensitization.